The Best Man
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Temari is getting married to Kiba. But when her and the best man have a little too much to drink, what will happen the night before her wedding? Will she change her mind? Smut! Rated M for reasons people! XD
1. Chapter 1

Not much to say about this. It's ShikaTema and KibaTema!

I do not own Naruto! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Will you marry me, Temari?"

That's where it started. I and my fiancé, Kiba Inuzuka, were out to a fancy restaurant with my best friend Tenten and her husband Neji. Kiba and I had been together for 3 years and today was our anniversary. I guess this is how he wanted to make it count.

"Yes! Of course!" I said as he put the ring on my finger. He jumped up and planted his lips on mine. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and then we broke away from each other to catch the eyes of everyone that was in there on us. We smiled and sat back down again.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Tenten said with a smile. Neji stood up with his glass and said "To Kiba and Temari!" We heard cheers from everyone here.

I was so happy but at the same time so worried about how things were going to work out. When is the wedding going to be? What dress do I pick out? All these questions were running through my head so fast. I picked up my glass of wine and took a sip of it. This was going to be fun.

We left the restaurant a little while later and went to his house.

We stepped into the house and took off our coats and boots. I felt Kiba's hands come around my waist and his hot mouth was on my shoulder.

"Nnh...Kiba can't you wait until we get into the bedroom first?" I giggled as his mouth moved from my neck to my jaw and up to my mouth.

He twisted me around and pushed me against the wall. My back arched up and I let out a moan but it was muffled by his kiss. His hand ran up my shirt and grasp my breast. He moved his mouth and I let out a soft whimper.

"You like that?" He said as he mauling them over before lifting my shirt up over my head. Kiba latched his mouth onto my nipple and I gasped. His tongue move around it as it got harder. "Ah!" I yelped. He went from one breast to the other. It was so damn ticklish when he did that.

After he was done with them, he moved his mouth down my stomach to my pants line. His tongue licked every inch of skin it could find. I could feel his hands grabbing my belt and undoing it. I looked down and put a hand through his hair. My pants fell down to the floor with a clunk. His teeth grabbed the rim of my panties and pulled them down.

"Nnahh..." Was all I could say. His breath was warm on my thigh. Then without warning, his devil tongue entered me. I yelped in response. My whole body felt tingly at this rate. I rolled my head back and moaned, still running my hands through his hair. I tried to look across the room but it was too dark to see anything. While his mouth was busy, he took a hand and managed to take his shirt off. His abs were so hot!

After a minute, he stopped eating me and came up to kiss and nibbled on my earlobe. I groaned as his husky voice asked me in the sexiest way possible "Do you want me?"

I tried to catch my breath enough to talk "Mhh...y-yes..." I told him.

"How bad do you want me, hmm? Tell me how bad you want me, Temari..." His hot body was up against mine now and I could feel his erction rubbing up on my leg. "NOW!" I cried for him to stop teasing me. He kissed my collarbone and I felt a grin come across his mouth. I reached for his belt and undid it, slipping a hand down his pants. He moaned on my neck. I rubbed his erect penis until he started to bite me. I let out a scream at the sudden nip and kept going.

"Temari-kun...I wanna be inside you..." Was all he could get out. I looked him in the face,stopped rubbing, tugged on his pants until they were off, and positioned myself onto his penis. I moaned in pleasure has he started to move me up and down. Faster and faster, harder and harder each time. It was like nothing else exsisted, just the two us as one. I arched my back up to get in a confertable posistion.

"I'm going to cum Temari!" He moaned. "Me too..." I said between pants. Then we both came.

His juices were hot inside me. I groaned, so did Kiba. We looked at each other and let out a little giggle.

"I love Temari and I always will." Kiba kissed me gently. He rapped his arms around my legs and carried me into the bedroom. As we walked down the hallway I whispered in his ear "I love you too, Kiba."

When we got to the bedroom he laid me down and kissed me. Then he gave me a sexy grin and said:

"Are you up for Round 2?"

* * *

...I feel like such a bad girl XD This wasn't really something that I'm use to writing so please don't kill me! XP R&R Plzz...teehee :)


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning with Kiba's arms around me. His body heat kept me warm all night. I turned to face the streams of golden light shining in from the window. Kiba was still asleep as I slowing pulled away from him, trying my hardest not to wake him up. I grabbed my robe and headed for the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, I found a hair band and tied my hair back into a ponytail. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something shining. It was the ring.

"…wow. I'm really engaged." I told myself. Today was the first day in my life that I could say that I was actually "owned" by someone.

I went down to the kitchen to do my early morning routine.

Drink some coffee, eat some toast, turn on the mini TV and relax. Wow. Listen to me. I sound like I'm living "The Golden Life". I am far from it, people. Far. From. IT.

Then, I heard Kiba's footsteps behind me. "Good morning, beautiful." He said. I blushed a little. He grinned and wrapped his arms around. His sweet embrace sent chills of pleasure down my spine. His lips gently planted kisses on my neck and collarbone. "Stop it, Kiba. Not here." I said through giggles.

"Come on, babe. Pretty please?" He asked in a cute voice.

"Hey! I have to get shower and so do you! Because you know what we're going to do today!" I told him, excited. He looked at my hand and then back at me again and smiled. "Alright, alright."

And so, with that, I went to get a shower and get ready to go out. I was so happy that he was all ready for this. I mean, I know he's not the kind of guy to say "no" to anything. Kiba was a guy that liked to take charge; he was very gentle and kind (although he looks very mean and rough) and also loved animals. We have a dog named Akumaru, actually. Well, it's HIS dog but Akumaru loves me like I was his own mother.

After we entered the law office, we saw some people that we knew. They waved to us, we waved back. Me and Kiba walked up to the doors of the office that had "Justice of the Peace" wrote on it. I guess this is it! I reached out for the handle, when Kiba stopped me.

"Honey. I love you. Let's do this together." He said looking into my eyes. Together.

So, me and Kiba grabbed the door handle together and pushed it open to find a man with long white hair sitting in a big leather chair talking to his assistant. He turned to look at Kiba and me standing in the doorway. We looked at each other and then back at him. The name Jiriaya was engraved on a plaque on the wall.

"Why, hello there! You two must be my first marriage approval today! Come, sit down." He gestured us towards two chairs in front of his desk. Kiba looked at me, walked up and pulled out my chair for me. I nodded and sat down in the chair and he sat next to me. There was a silence. Then, after a while, Jiriaya spoke up.

"So, do you have the papers?" He asked. I looked around in my purse and found them. I handed them to him and he looked them over, changing his facial expression every 5 seconds or so. Kiba held my hand until Jiriaya spoke again.

"Well, it seems you two are good to go. Congratulations!" At that moment, the tension in the room. I hugged Kiba, shook Jiriaya's hand and jumped for joy! I was so happy!

Wait! I NEED TO START PREPARING! XD!


End file.
